Amy Rose Meets Luigi Plumber
by Secret-Universe
Summary: A oneshot told between a pink hedgehog and a green plumber. Told in Amy Rose's POV. Please R


After that one small meeting everything else might've changed for me.

Here I am, alone in the village on the bench, in deep thought and once in a while pushing my strawberry bangs out of my face. Why was it that Sonic always had to be on another with someone else besides me?

It sounded unfair, I was suppose to be the only girl for Sonic, but then again, other girls get their chances, like Sally, Mina Mongoose the singer and sure Blaze had chances too, even if she was with Silver…

"_I have to be with other people, not just you,_" I heard Sonic's voice in my head, "_Just try and have fun with the others, maybe you'll even make new friends…_"

Oh, what was the point? Friends indeed, the Mario Gang are rivals to us. How could Sonic think of doing anything with that Mario Plumber? Oh well, I guess I'd better get going before-

"WHOOPS!"

Something cold splashed into my lap, which made me jump up in an instant. It was wet and its brown color didn't go so well with the new outfit I had bought for the events. Fearing it was something else… until an ice cream cone scooped it up again in the hands of its owner. I turned and immediately noticed who it was that caused the stain on my dress. It's Luigi, Mario's brother. Right now, he was featuring himself on the Winter Team with Silver, Yoshi and Bowser. It seemed like he had been shopping and must've dropped his treat onto me by accident.

"Oh, excuse-a me, Mrs.-a Amy. I didn't-a see where I was-a going."

Luigi, like Mario, spoke with an Italian accent. Well they were both Italians, and it was sometimes funny to hear them speak the way they do. I knew this was a little mishap but I couldn't help feeling the frustration inside me beginning to boil up.

"You should watch it next time; it took me forever to get this outfit for the Winter Olympics!"

"I'm-a sorry! Please don't be-a angry!"

"Why shouldn't I be angry? Do you know how much this outfit cost me?"

I must've ranted on like this for a while and lost track of time, but it wasn't too long before Vector intruded, silencing both of us.

"Settle down, you guys. Remember, you want to save the insults for the games." He then walked away, listening to whatever came out of those headphones.

As I was cleaning up the mess smudged into my dress skirt, the green plumber sat himself next to me. I could tell he looked guilty but so was I for having to make a big deal out of one tiny stain. As soon as I finally made it disappear from the outfit, I looked up at him, smiling a little foolishly.

"…Sorry to yell. It's Luigi, right?"

He stared back, copying my silly grin, "Yes, it's okay and that's me. You Amy-a Rose?"

"Yep."

Another small brief silence. Then it felt like maybe I could get a chance to know someone else for a change and so, I started up talking again.

"Hey, I hear that Yoshi, Silver and Bowser are your Team mates."

"Yes, and that-s Princess Blaze, Princess Peach and even-a Knuckles are on your Team."

I smiled but then pointed out, "Well, Sonic does want me to get along with new people so I figured I have reasons to team up with who I have right now. Because, for starters, Knuckles acts like a gentleman around me and the girls and he even took charge of being the leader for us but that doesn't bother me."

Luigi seemed to sigh in relief, "That's good. Mario was saying that-a you might get into fights with the team once in a while."

Somewhat insulted but kept it cool, I just continued, "And of course, Blaze did say once she had no feelings for Sonic but I've seen her give a few glances towards your team mate Silver, after all, the two are still dating."

"I wondered why-a Silver was so distracted lately."

I giggled at that, "And lastly, Princess Peach is already with Mario so I don't have to worry about her doing anything strange towards Sonic. Although most of the time, Blaze and I have to once in a while get her and Knuckles away from each other. They must have some sort of strange attractions."

Luigi smiled at the thought of it, maybe because he did note a jealous look on his brother's face when that happened.

"And besides, we are all glad to have good team mates and have reasons to work with every one of them. Don't you have reasons of working with yours?"

He shrugged and I listened closely as he explained, "Well, Bowser is our trademark enemy but-a most enemies do work with the heroes once in a while." I nodded, "And then-a Silver makes every good use of himself when it comes to the hard events." I nodded again, "And as for-a Yoshi… I-a found him as an egg and-a raised him myself."

"Aw, that last part sounds so sweet," the smile on my face grew bigger. But then something came to mind, "Hey, Luigi?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe next year, if we have the Winter Olympics again…" Taking his hands in mine, I asked, "Can we make a team, you and me?"

"And then who would be-a our other two-a members?"

I thought about this, "What about Tails? He's got the skills."

He then added in, "And we can have Bowser Jr, he has very good skills from his-a father."

"I like it!" I then noticed the time on the big clock, "Oh got to get going now, Peach and Blaze are waiting for me." I stood up, "It was nice meeting you, Luigi."

"You-a too, Mrs. Amy."

As I ran off with a wave to him, I began to think about what Sonic said; meeting other people and making new friends. Boy, will I have news to tell him about my time here at the Winter Olympics.

I had made a new friend after all.

And his name is Luigi. Luigi the Green Plumber, brother of Mario.


End file.
